


【Evanstan】老板，我纯1 Chapter15

by FangYang



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: ●summary:正直寡言演员桃x风流富家金主包●Sebastian在窗台上抓住了一个躲避搜寻想要爬上二楼的Chris，而他则笑眯眯地告诉对方：要么当他的情人，要么被他一脚踹下去。Chris咬牙回答：老板，我纯1。Sebastian说：正好，我纯0。





	【Evanstan】老板，我纯1 Chapter15

**Author's Note:**

> 是连载 1-13章还未搬运过来

如同在宣示主权似的，粗热肿胀的阴茎抵开层层黏腻湿滑的肉壁，一寸一寸地往深处顶入进去。

两个月没有结合的两人不约而同地呼出舒爽而甜蜜的气息。Sebastian被Chris插得靠在男人身下几乎散了神地呻吟，渴求的肉洞被一步步地填满，结合的激烈快感从身下不断酥麻爽厉地蔓延开来。他近乎痴迷地望着对方有些发红的脸庞，被汗沾湿的发梢垂落地搭在额前，他艰难地维持着被操干的姿势抬起仍被绑住的双手，眷恋地用指腹摩挲着Chris的侧脸：“真好。”

Chris俯身亲了亲他，将Sebastian手下绑着的领带解了开来，他有些愧疚地开口：“我不该绑你。”

“可我愿意。”Sebastian弯着眼睛，盈盈的笑意在他动人的眼眸里汇成了一汪清泉，他的双腿蹭动着勾上了男人结实有力的腰侧，将自己湿润的肉洞更加贴紧上去，“无论你做什么，我都是喜爱的。”

他动作浅浅地用后穴去蹭弄对方的阴茎：“而现在，做你想做的，做我想要的。”

凶猛的阴茎用了十足地力气捅得更深。Sebastian拔出一声颤抖又刺激的尖叫，最后被Chris强势极了地堵在唾液勾起银丝交缠的唇舌之间。男人不再言语，他狠狠地将阴茎全数拔出，而后又一次次重重地顶弄在炽热湿滑的甬道里，Sebastian甚至在胡思乱想，如果自己是个女人的话，也许早已经被Chris顶开了宫口——他情欲旖旎的意识很快又被布满青筋的性器给顶得发散开来，他毫不掩饰地大声喘息与呻吟，白皙的手指胡乱地在对方背后抓出一道道红痕，而疼痛的刺激之下换来的是Chris更加狂烈地操干。

巨大的囊袋数次拍打在Sebastian白皙柔嫩的臀肉上发出啪啪的声响，肉体早已被撞击得浮现起一大片情欲的红。他仿佛是从热水里捞出来似的，开了空调的房间里也不能阻止Sebastian身上体温热得惊人，滴落的汗水里仿佛裹有他常用的香氛味道，最后滑至相连的下体处，和抽插出的白沫与浊液混成一塌糊涂的描抹涂绘。

有什么在悄悄发生变化，又有什么回到了原有的轨道上——他们都说不清了，只能像两只最原始的野兽似的，搂在一起交配痴缠，用最亲密的结合方式来叙说言语根本无法道清的爱欲缠绵。“你好棒…！宝贝——快操我…”Sebastian被顶出生理性的泪水，湿漉漉的水光染湿了他发红的眼角，他呜咽着请求Chris再快一点，再深一点，把他操坏了才好，因为他——“我真的好想你……”

Chris当然会满足他。思念在此刻化作了最极致而有效的催情药，身体的紧密结合带来的缓解爱意得到最剧烈的放大，他们搂作一团，亲作一团，火热粗猛的阴茎被通红熟软的肉洞紧紧地包裹着，而后又将不断涌出黏液的湿漉甬道操得几乎翻开来，往更深的内壁顶端狠狠地碾压研磨，有好几次Sebastian甚至觉得自己的小腹被对方顶起一个小小的、可怖的阴茎的形状。他的下身被Chris肏得不住耸动，而他的双腿却一次也不愿意放开男人的腰身，Chris在粗喘，这实在是性感极了，他几乎想在心里骂些痴迷的粗话，可这令人沉沦的浮沉欲海让Sebastian根本无法吐出一个完整的音节，所有的爱语只能化作放浪舒爽的呻吟，任由这些毫不掩饰的音节与肉体拍打声混合成情欲的乐章。

“Sebby，你怎么这么紧…”Chris迷恋地将额头搭上对方，浓重的喘息吐露在Sebastian泛起红潮的漂亮脸庞上。他将鼻尖贴近对方的鼻尖轻轻蹭动，眼里的爱意快要溢满倾倒出来了，他低声呢喃，“Sebby，宝贝，亲爱的……”他顿了顿，“我的爱人。”

Sebastian的瞳孔猛然睁大，他的脑海中一片空白，剧烈的快感将他席卷起来，所有的感官意识从下体不断被填满的肉洞里扩散开来，他甚至能从炽热的内壁上感觉到Chris阴茎上的勃起青筋，还有那不断碾压过他数个敏感肉块的圆润龟头。他呜咽着吐出一连串破碎的音节，整个人止不住地颤抖起来，他可怜极了地抱住Chris结实宽大的后背，一塌糊涂的泪水被抹上了对方的颈窝，他的意识恍惚极了，而那句“我的爱人”一直回荡在他脑海中。

他再也忍不住地射了出来。

高潮的快感使得Sebastian的后穴剧烈收缩，他无力地喘息，唾液从合不拢的嘴角处滴落下来，最后Chris温柔地吻去了。火热的阴茎仍在他敏感至极的肉洞里抽插，他的脚踝甚至还被握在Chris的手上，双腿分开露出中间通红湿黏的蜜口，被粗大的性器填满得紧密无隙。他嗯嗯啊啊地胡乱呻吟，喉咙里发出破碎又甜蜜的哭腔：“好烫…太深了……”

阴茎一下子顶到了最深处。高潮后敏感极了的后穴在这一瞬间剧烈地痉挛收缩，Chris被夹得闷哼一声，他狠狠地将性器撞在娇嫩不堪的肉壁上，抵着将精液全数灌进了泥泞的甬道里。

Sebastian有些恍惚，仍未从高潮中回过神来。他被滚烫的精液拍打在后穴里的快感刺激得浑身打颤，在Chris的怀里失了神地捂住小腹，最后又被对方温柔甜蜜的亲吻给笼罩住了。

性爱后的亲吻总是让人沉迷。两个人的气息都已经逐渐平复下来，只剩下不断起伏的胸口有些微微不稳，但Sebastian和Chris仍不愿松开两片黏在一起的嘴唇。舌尖抵在一起舔弄吮吸，唾液的交换亲昵而甜腻，Sebastian有些愣愣地笑出了声，又被Chris轻轻地咬住了舌尖。

“在笑什么？”Chris问他。

“在笑那个胆小的自己。”Sebastian望着Chris的眼睛，真诚、纯情、勇敢又美好，还有火热渴求的满满爱意，这都是他一直以来想要拥有的。他想要被毫无顾忌地爱着，想要被亲吻，想要被陪伴和宠溺。这一切原本他已经得到了，但因为曾经胆怯不确定的自己而被推开了——不过好在他有最无畏的Chris。

接触过这样的温暖之后还怎么可能放手呢，他想，就像之前一样，即便这场荒唐开端的包养关系已经中断，即便他数次告诫自己他和Chris不会有结果的——但他仍然无法控制地去想念。

这是一种与生俱来的本能。

而现在，同对方在一起的这一切都不会后悔了，他唯一想要的感情、唯一想要去爱的人都已经在他身边了。Sebastian笑了笑，望着Chris想要开口的认真模样，又凑近过去亲了亲对方的嘴唇：“我没有后悔。我好爱你。”

他的眼睛里亮晶晶的：“我向你保证过的，以后不会再逃跑了。”

Chris无奈地叹了口气。他就着这个湿黏泥泞的姿势将Sebastian抱着转了个圈，让对方稳稳当当地趴在他的身上。他温柔地将男人散落在眼前的发梢拨了开来，而后认真地注视着对方蓝绿色的动人瞳孔，这才开口：“跟你刚分开的时候，我只能不停地工作、拍戏或者是去反复研究各种电影，我怕我一停下来，总是会不断地想起你、想起我们在一起的时候。”

“我一直在想，我对你来说算什么呢？”Chris无奈地吻了吻Sebastian的嘴唇，“可有可无的情人？我总是在认为你应该是爱着我的，不过好在这不是我自欺欺人的一场梦，现在你的确是爱着我的。”

“我一直爱你。”Sebastian眨眨眼，声音里有些忍不住的哭意，“我当然爱你。对不起，Chris。对不起。”他在颤抖，“我总是不敢说‘爱’。我胆怯又懦弱，我是一个贪心的坏人，期待被爱，又害怕去爱。你的爱太热烈、太美好了，我渴望拥有又害怕付出同等的真心最后失去，我从未尝试过这样的感情——我真的很怕。Chris，你抱抱我。”

Chris马上紧紧地搂住了他。

“我以为只要我将所有事情都控制在最恰好的一个点上，我就还是那个不会被轻易击溃的、没有任何弱点的我。”

“我不会成为你的弱点，宝贝。”Chris吻他，“我是你永远不必再害怕退后的护盾。”

“我没有把你当作仅仅是一段包养关系中的小情人。你跟他们不同。”Sebastian趴在Chris的胸膛上，听着有力的心跳声从薄薄的皮肤传至自己的耳中，他说，“也许从一开始我就爱上了你。我只是不敢承认。这段时间里我一直在想起你，也总是在思考，那些所谓的家族名面、摆在众人面前被规划好的人生未来真的会是Sebastian想要的吗？Chris从未因为这些而有所企图，Chris只是爱他作为Sebastian这个完全的个体——可他还是把自己困在一层厚厚的保护壳里，所以他真的很傻。你可以原谅这个愚蠢的胆小鬼吗？”

“Sebastian不是愚蠢的胆小鬼。他是我余生里想要好好去爱护的宝贝。”Chris很认真地望着他，“你只是从未经历过这些，我并没有在得知原因后还因此而责怪你。我爱你，Sebastian。”他喊Sebastian的名字，“我不知道未来如何，但我会爱你，会教你，会陪伴和保护你。”

“我们对待感情仍然不够成熟，可我们总会一起变得更好。也许你还是不够勇敢，或者依旧会担心害怕，但你有我——我只是希望，在你感到无助和遇见困难的时候可以告诉我，我会替你分担。你已经不再是一个人了。”

“我有你。”Sebastian的泪水再次被Chris吻去了，他哽咽着重复，“对…我有你。”

 

TBC.


End file.
